Timeline of collapses
This article follows the timeline of the collapses and fates of mankinds most famous monuments in Life after People. Early Collapses (Before 100 Years after People) 1 Year after People: Palm Springs wind farm 3 Years after People: International Space Station 5 Years after People: Air Force One 6 Years after People: The Geysers 10 Years after People: Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Folsom Dam, California State Capitol 15 Years after People: Lucy the Elephant 20 Years after People: International Railway Bridge 35 Years after People: The steeple of Old North Church 40 Years after People: Trinity Dam 50 Years after People: The top floors of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles), Burj Al Arab, Hollywood Sign, Los Angeles City Hall, Aon Center (Los Angeles), KVLY-TV mast, Steel Pier, Tower Life Building, Hall of Supreme Harmony, Carhenge, Integratron 60 Years after People: Randy's Donuts 70 Years after People: Oriental Pearl Tower 75 Years after People; Stahl House, Sydney Opera House, Liberty Bell, Crystal Cathedral, Angel of Independence, World Trade Center Mexico City,Obelisk of Buenos Aires Normal Collapses (100 Years to 300 Years after People) 100 Years after People: Big Ben, Ford's Theatre, Brooklyn Bridge, Roosevelt Island Tramway, Golden Gate Bridge, Abraj Al Bait, London Eye, Oslo City Hall, Sydney Harbour Bridge, Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge, Astrodome, The "L" Train, Blue and Green Diamond Towers, Seven Mile Bridge, Chase Tower, the roadway of the Ambassador Bridge, Co-Op City, Silver Bullet Roller Coaster, the Kaaba, the Church of Nazarine, San Roque González de Santa Cruz Bridge 110 Years after People: The Spinnaker Tower 120 Years after People: Palm Springs Aerial Tramway 125 Years after People: St. Basil's Cathedral, LAX Control Tower 150 Years after People: MetLife Building, Flatiron Building, John Hancock Tower, Renaissance Center, the towers of the Ambassador Bridge, Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Copan Building, Titanium La Portada, Torre Mayor, Himeji Castle, New York-New York Hotel and Casino 160 Years after People: Hagia Sophia 175 Years after People: Capitol Records Building, White House, United Nations Headquarters 200 Years after People: The Eiffel Tower, Empire State Building, Tokyo Tower, Monticello, Willis Tower, 40 Wall Street, Chrysler Building, Taipei 101, Space Needle, Leaning Tower of Pisa, JPMorgan Chase Tower, Las Vegas Sign, Grand Canyon Skywalk, Wells Fargo Center, Hearst Castle, Trans-Alaska Pipeline, , Leaning Tower of Niles, MAXXI National Art Museum, Marina Bay Sands 250 Years after People: Lincoln Memorial, John Hancock Center, Burj Khalifa, Christ the Redeemer Statue, United States Capitol Building, The Alamo, The Gateway Arch, Italy Building, Paris Las Vegas 260 Years after People: The CN Tower Later Collapses (300 Years to 1000 Years after People) 300 Years after People: The Statue of Liberty, One World Trade Center, One Shell Square, Arc De Triomphe, Stratosphere Tower, The Gherkin, Library of Congress, Helsinki Cathedral 350 Years after People: The Houses of Parliament, The Pentagon, the LDS Temple, Alcatraz 400 Years after People: St. Paul's Cathedral 500 Years after People: The Brandenburg Gate, Petronas Towers, Sistine Chapel, St. Peter's Basilica, Moscow Kremlin 600 Years after People: The main collapse of the US Bank Tower (Los Angeles) 900 Years after People: Cologne Cathedral 1000 Years after People: Taj Mahal, Colosseum, Easter Island, Dome of the Rock, Great Statue of Buddha Very late Collapses ((After 1000 Years after People) 1500 Years after People: Nidaros Cathedral 1900 Years after People: Sagrada Familia 10 000 Years after People: Hoover Dam Extraordinary Monuments (Structures that refuse to collapse) Stonehenge, Pyramids of Giza, Washington Monument, Mount Rushmore, Marine Corps War Memorial, Great Wall of China, Confederate Memorial, Machu Picchu, NORAD Category:Timeline